Darkest Sun & the Palest Moon
by ClancyBB
Summary: in New Moon, what if Alice had never come to check on Bella, what if Bella had decided to fall into her temptations with Jacob, what if Edward returned then? rated M for future chapters, please read and review first fanfic:
1. Rising Sun

**Rising Sun**

**This takes place in New Moon **_**just**_** before Alice shows up; yet here she does not show up, make of that what you will.**

As Jake pressed his hot cheek to the top of my head with his arms enveloping me I knew what I could do, if I only turned my head and pressed my lips to his neck. Jacob would be all too willing to follow suit; I knew the possibilities of what might happen from there on. But what about _him, _I knew _he_ didn't love me any more, but I still loved _him_. I ached from the pain _he_ had caused me, but at the same time I ached _for_ _him_. But still, did I not owe it to _him _to complete_ his_ wishes for me? Of course I had already put myself in danger's way against _his_ last wish, but that was only to make myself happy (another of his wishes for me). Jacob could make me happy, maybe not as much as_ he_ could, but enough, but it could never be _enough. _Not in comparison, but I no longer had _that _comparison as an option…

I turned my head to his neck, and practically bit him out of frustration for my predicament and nervousness. Jacob's breath spiked, and I continued up his neck, I was shaking, but I was still cold and he was so warm. It was nice really, in a completely different way than it had been with _him_. With Edward…

My hands were shaking as I lifted them slowly to his neck, just as I was about to get to his lips he put both of his huge hands on my face and pulled me away, to look me in the eyes. For a second I thought about how silly it was for him to use both of his hands when just one could easily have done the job. But then I looked into his eyes; they were burning; yet there was a bit of sadness there too. Why?

"Are you sure Bella?" He seemed angry at himself for having stopped me, but at the same time he sounded curious as to my change of character.

"Of course."

"Bella…" He sounded content, yet at the end he trailed off into ecstasy. How long had I made him wait for this? He pulled me into his chest and crushed his lips to mine. He seemed almost needy like I had taken to long to give this to him. I kissed him back, but I felt that it wasn't as much as he was giving me.

"I love you, I always will." He whispered in my ear just before nibbling on my earlobe and continuing back to mouth. He was so warm; everything seemed so cold in comparison.

I crushed myself against him more, seeking his warmth and his comfort. He pulled me into his lap without breaking the kiss and moaned as I ran my hands through his hair. I love him too, but not as much as I _could_ love someone, I knew that much. But maybe if I just tried a little harder…

With that I began to tug at his shirt, his breathing came heavier. He grasped at the hem of my shirt, almost as if he were about to pull it up, yet he suddenly yanked it down even further than it had been. He pulled away, obviously frustrated that he needed to.

"God Bella, calm yourself," He said with a low throaty chuckle, but I could see the desire and his eyes, and I liked it.

"Sorry, I just…. I haven't felt that-that _whole_ in a long time."

His face hardened and he pulled me once again against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"He was a fool to ever leave you, if I ever see him-"

"Stop, please…"

The next thing I know he had me around the waist and was leading me to my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving me a chaste kiss in between 'you' and 'tomorrow,' when I craned my neck to look up at him he had his lips spread out across his teeth in an almost goofy grin.

"Umm… Yeah of course," was all I could think of.

With that he took off into the forest and I walked into the hallway, up the stairs, and into my room.

I lay on the bed for hours running through the last hour, bringing back joy, guilt, curiosity, and fear; they all seemed to be mixing together in my stomach, in a disgusting yet appealing mixture.

I missed Jacob's warms arms around me, his lips on mine; it was so much more intense than anything with _him _had been; yet it wasn't as much, it wasn't as sweet, or as considerate.

I knew I could never love Jacob as much as I loved _him, _or as much as Jacob loved me, could I still let this continue? Knowing that he could have more, he deserved more. Was I really that selfish?

But, why had my hole not ripped me apart from the inside out, why had I not fallen into pieces yet. I had thought of _him _so much today, yet here I was, simply contemplating the fear of my fears, not actually _feeling_ them.

Maybe I was healing, but that was too much to hope for. It was almost as hard to hope for as _him _coming back, but if he did and he saw he with-

I had to stop myself; I could feel my luck slipping. And then they fell, the saddest tears I had cried in weeks. They left me feeling like I had let part of me wash away in my tears, and I didn't know which part it was, one that I was willing to part with or not.

He wasn't coming back, he wasn't, and it was as simple as that. But what if- and he saw me with Jacob- happy. He would think I moved on… STOP! I couldn't control myself, I felt like I was thrashing about because of my internal argument, but in reality I knew I was still, so still that I was almost like a _vampire, _no of course not, I might as well forget that they even exist, NO! I can't. Not yet.I had to remind myself to breath.

I heard Charlie come in, and I the thought of dinner flashed across my mind, and for a second it confused me. But then I came back to reality, I ran from the bed and down the stairs. I almost collided with Charlie.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about dinner, I-I…" I trailed off; I knew he would love the idea of Jacob and I together, maybe not all the details, but still the idea. But I didn't know if I could tell him, it would make it that much more real, not that I wanted the moment to be a dream, but my pending decision… yes, I wanted that to be a dream.

"Its okay…" He looked horrified, I must look as bad as I felt, he could sense the return of the zombie, "We can just order pizza."

"Are you sure?"

He scanned my face for a moment looking for any signs of what might have happened, of course he would never just ask, he didn't want to risk having to fumble about while trying to calm my emotional display.

"Yeah."

I woke up the next morning covered in sweat. It wasn't from a nightmare, I knew that much, I remembered enjoying my dream. I concentrated trying to remember what exactly it had been about….

Oh.

It had been about Jacob, me against his warm body, his almost _too _warm body. Well, I guess that explained the sweat.


	2. Waning Moon

**Please review:) that would be loverly. This is my first attempt at fanfic, and I've never been much of a writer, but I like it and I'd like some helpful advice**

Waning Moon

(This is from Edward's perspective)

"Alice saw her, she jumped off a cliff, Alice said she didn't see her come up, I thought you had a right to know."

I hung up, regretting slightly that this rude gesture may very well be the last memory Rosalie had of me.

She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. She couldn't have killed herself. I told her specifically not to get hurt, I'm positive that entails suicide. But as my mind ran over my other words of that night I could see why she might not linger on those last ones.

I could feel the hole in my chest growing, expanding to almost my entire being. Enveloping me in my own sorrow, my own loss. And I let it, because I deserved it.

This hole was nothing new; it had replaced my heart after I had lost my humanity. When Bella came about it seemed to shrink, but ripped its way through my entire torso when I had been forced to tell her I didn't love her. And now, now I was nothing but this hole, I was nothing without my Bella.

I found myself running through the forest of Aspen. I had been on my way back, if she had only waited a few more days, but I didn't know what my decision was yet. I figured I would go and see her, see if she was okay without me, if she was as bad as I was I would stay, but if she was happy…. I don't know what I would have done.

I would have stayed; I would have been to week, to selfish to leave.

But now she was gone. Forever.

How could this happen, how could I have been so stupid. I needed evidence, I needed something to prove that she had just died, that I had just died.

I stopped abruptly and pulled out a cell phone, at a speed that would have given me away for something other than a human. I dialed the number quickly.

"Hello." It was almost a growl; it was a male voice I wasn't familiar with.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, I was calling for Charlie Swan, do I have the right number?" I knew I couldn't have gotten the number wrong, I remember everything about Bella, including this aspect. But this voice, it was so strange.

"He's at the funeral."

NO.

I hung up, a gesture that was becoming all too common place, yet it wouldn't be for much longer.

I fell to my knees and let out a noise that sounded like a wounded animal screeching at the top of its lungs. I knew people for miles around would hear me, but my Bella never would again. I could never kiss her again, never hold her, never hear her voice, never smell her, I could only remember her. It wasn't enough.

I needed more proof, this wasn't enough, it couldn't be. Yet, I was already forming plans to visit the Volturi in my mind.

I took off again, twice as fast as before, at a speed I didn't even know I was capable of. I didn't really know where I was going until two hours later I was outside her window. Her scent still lingered here. I let myself get drunk in her aroma.

She wasn't inside.

But I smelled a trail, a fairly fresh one. Not more than a day at most. Her sit was surrounded by a vile smell, but I thought little of it.

_Don't let yourself hope. She's gone. You'll never see her again._

But I ignored myself and followed the trail. Slowly, I didn't want to rush due to false hope.

I recollected upon the last few months. There wasn't much to think about. I thought of my trip to the Alaskan clan. I stood in a corner for three days straight imagining being human with Bella. The way our lives should have played out, me getting down on one knee, watching our children grow, growing old together. When I finally had come out of my trance I had had to flee due to the sympathetic, and pitiful stares of the surrounding beings. It was humiliating.

I found Victoria's trail on my way south, but little had come of that, I was too distracted by my memories and fantasies of Bella to concentrate on Victoria.

Once, while I was tracking her through Texas, I had gotten close. It was in Dallas that I finally saw into her mind, saw her plans for _my _Bella, I had let out a roar that drew the attention of everyone on the block.

I was running in the forest along the highway when I finally realized where I was. Mere feet from the border…

What had she been doing here?

I hacked my brain for any plausible reasoning.

Jacob Black.

Ephraim Black. Werewolves.

That explained the smell. What was Bella doing with werewolves?

I had to decided, break the treaty and cross the line and possibly save Bella, or go back, defeated.

It took me less than a second to decide. I rushed through the forest faster, gaining speed. She may not have much time left, her time may have already run out.

The hole had now become a fiery pit, if they had even so much as touched my Bella, they would pay.

I finally reached the little shack.

I smelled her, completely fresh, she was alive, I could almost hear her heart.

But another heart was thrumming; the werewolf was inside _with _her.

And then… I heard someone moan.


	3. The Sun's Burn

**Please Review! I'd love some new ideas and advice!**

**The Sun's Burn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight**

**Bella's Perspective**

I had been at Jacob's house all day, while both of our parents remain at Sue Clearwater's, helping her through her husband's death. I had never been _given_ so little parental supervision with a boy who my father knew I was in a relationship with.

We were sitting on the love seat in Jacob's house watching some show that I wasn't paying much attention to. Jacob could be quite the distraction.

"Bella…" he whispered in my ear before tracing my cheekbone and jaw line with his nose, I could feel his hot breath on me, and it wasn't helping me pay any more attention to the show.

"Mm hmm?"

"Guess what I did yesterday," he knew if I responded he'd it might ruin the mood so he continued, "painted my room, I think I did quite a good job, would you like to see?"

It almost sounded like a bad pick up line, I didn't care much about that though. I could feel the blood running to my cheeks as I remembered his persistence over the last week on what he saw as the next step in our relationship.

But it had only been one _week_. And there was only one person I really wanted to _be_ with.

_Stop this, he isn't coming back, he isn't an option, he just isn't._

But before I could answer Jacob crushed his lips to mine in a mixture of passion and urgency. He ran his hot hand down my back, over my curves and to my thigh, which he grasped in his hand and pulled over himself so I was straddling him. He pushed his other hand into the small of my back to bring me closer to him. I didn't even know that we _could _get any closer.

He stood up, bringing me with him, never breaking our kiss. Jacob took two long strides and suddenly my back was against the wall, I tighten my legs around him to keep from falling, and also to get myself closer.

He had me pinned against the wall, and I moaned into his mouth the second his hot hand began to slide up my shirt and onto my stomach, then onto my back.

Jacob started to lead a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone and I took the opportunity to make a decision, "Wait," it wasn't much more than a gasp, but I knew he had heard me.

"Mm hmm?"

"Jacob, we-we can't…."

"We can't what honey?"

"Uhhhh god," was all I could get out as he yanked off my shirt and pinned me even tighter up against the wall.

He wrapped his arms around me and backed me off the wall and quickly walked into his room as I began _my _assault on _his _neck, I was almost positive that if Jake had been entirely human I would have hurt him, I was practically _biting _him.

But he just moaned as lay me on his bed and stepped back. He took me in, shirtless and panting. I would have been very self-conscious had my mind not been in other places.

"Bella…" he said as he leaned over me with smile, supporting almost all of his weight with his one arms by my head. The other trailed down my shoulder and onto my stomach and back up to my light blue bra. He moaned as he laid his head down to nuzzle in between my mounds. I ran my fingers through his hair as he turned his head to kiss my exposed flesh.

He reached his hands behind me to undo the clasp on my bra.

"Jacob, wait," he silenced me with a kiss I couldn't refuse, nor could I pull away from, "Jacob…. Hmmm, Jacob, please… Stop." I said in the brief intervals he gave me too breath.

He pulled away for a second, and I wanted him back. I missed his warm body on my, the flesh on flesh contact with his warm skim was too much for me, I didn't deserve it.

"Stop what honey?" He said innocently, "This?"

He leaned down to nibble on my neck.

"Mmmm…."

"Or this?"

He started to kiss down from my neck to my still barely covered flesh. He took one mound in a hand and began to kiss all over my chest.

I arched my back to meet his hand, and I could feel his body shaking in his chuckle. I let out a moan I didn't even know I was capable of.

He let his other hand trail down to the top of my jeans and slid two fingers in them and began running them across my stomach, back and forth, back and forth. It was torture. I started to move my hips up, trying to make his finger go lower down into my jeans.

"Maybe this is what you would like me to stop?"

"Uhnnn, Hmmmm, Jacob, Jacob…" was all I could get out.

He suddenly pulled away with a huge grin across his face, he looked at my pleading eyes, begging for more, "Well, I stopped, you welcome."

"No.... Mm hmm," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of me. He began to undo his pants, and I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"It'll be alright honey."

"No, Jacob…." But he silenced me with a kiss again.

Just then I heard a growl that sounded so pained and so furious at the same time.

Jacob froze. He sniffed at the air and a look spread across his face as he looked out his window that confused me. It was eager, yet there was so much more.

"She said stop!" It was a growl, but it was still velvety smooth, was I hallucinating again? But this was even _more _real than my hallucinations had been, he couldn't be- what if he saw- what if-what-

_Stop! Stop hoping, he isn't back, he isn't back. But what if-_


	4. I'll Give You the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters 

As always I _**love **_review and critic!

Edward's Perspective

I couldn't believe my eyes. I must have died and the devil was playing with my mind.

I saw them stumble into Jacob's room; he threw her on the bed. She seemed to be… enjoying it. No not just enjoying, she was making noises I had been _afraid _to make her make.

_Make them stop! That is _your_ Bella; she has to love you more than that _DOG!

…_but she's happy…._

I was searching for any excuse to stop them, some reason that Bella would want this to stop.

I was too lost in my own thoughts, and those of Jacob's (which were some of the most inappropriate I had heard in all my years), that I didn't even notice Bella's moans were turning into words.

"Jacob, wait," this was my excuse- but her moaning confused me though, "Jacob…. Hmmm, Jacob, please… Stop."

I couldn't decide whether or not she really wanted him to stop; yet how could she _want _him to continue?

And then the despicable creature began to _taunt _her pleas! The sick mongrel.

I couldn't control myself, every part of me tensed, I couldn't move. I was lost in my own mind of all the things I could do to this dog. It would hurt, I would be sure of that much, but what to do with Bella while I ripped him apart? She certainly wouldn't want to see that. Or maybe she would, he _was _intentionally trying to ignore what she wanted.

Then I tuned back into reality.

"No… Mm hmm," he wasn't going to have any hands after this.

"She said stop!" I couldn't believe that Jacob had understood me, it was so much more of a growl than words, but there was no doubt, even if I couldn't have read his mind.

Finally he sensed me presence, how could he not have smelled me before this?

_To caught up in disobeying _my_ Bella…._

"Get off of her," yet again it was mostly a growl, but when he didn't obey I swung myself into his room through his window and hurled him against a wall, off of _my_ Bella.

"You were- how- you didn't," I scoffed at his inability to defend himself and spun a kick into his head.

"GOD! WHAT!" he crumpled against the wall still moaning and yelling as I spun a kick at him in the other direction.

I could see the shivers in his hands so I scooped Bella off the bed and darted out of the window.

I ran to my home, refusing to look down at her, for fear she may realize what a terrible monster I really am.

I hoped that she couldn't hear the agonizing howls that we left behind us.

When we were within a hundred yards of the river I forced my gaze down to her.

She had her eyes squeezed shut and her little fists rammed into her temples. Truly a kitten that thinks herself a tiger.

"What is it my love?" I whispered, a mix of amusement and horror stir through my voice. What if she decided that she no longer loved me?

Sadly, I knew exactly what I would do: follow her every where, make sure danger never came her way, and try to stay out of her line of sight. I had planned for every situation in anticipation for my return.

"You aren't here… he isn't here, he isn't here," she mumbled, her eyes squeezing shut even more.

"But Bella I am, I came back, I couldn't live without you," her only response was to shut her eyes even _tighter_, was that even possible?

"Bella, love, I left you for your own sake, I hoped that you might find a life outside of me, outside of all of the danger I bring with me, you deserve a chance at a normal life, I left for you," I held her tighter to my chest, I drank in the heat rolling off of her body and her scent, "I am here."

She still didn't respond, "And I realize you deserve some answers. Hold on."

With that I leapt across the river and she let her fists fall from her temples to hold her self against me around me neck, out of fear or forgiveness I didn't know.

"I'm so sorry," I said in the air.

With that she opened her eyes as I hit the ground, I almost lost my train of thought as I looked into her eyes for the first time in months, they were so beautiful, she was so beautiful.

"I am sorry that, in all the languages I know, there are no words to express to you how sorry I am, or how much I truly do love you."

"You aren't real," she shook her head as if to rid herself of some thought.

"You have never seemed real to me my love."

I sat her down on her own feet and pulled her against me, kissing the top of her head.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Just making sure I hadn't woken up yet," she snuggled up against my chest.

"Oh," I scooped up her chin in one hand, while the other pressed her against me at the small of her back, "well if this is a dream, I too hope you never wake up."

I pulled her face to mine, pausing for one second to look into her chocolate eyes, and then pushed my lips to her lips.

She ran her fingers up my neck and into my hair and I picked her up and leaned her against the nearest tree.

She tightened her legs around my waist as if she thought she might fall, silly Bella, I would _never _let her fall, I would _never _do anything to her she didn't want me to. I growled at even the idea.

Her eyes sprung open in shock, but she had nothing to worry about, and I was NOT breaking this kiss. I reassured her by moving my lips down to her neck, causing her to pull at my hair in ecstasy.

"Oh…. Edward…" I loved the sound of Jacob's name being replaced by mine. I loved the sound of her saying my name.

I moved further down her body, resting at her exposed flesh. Her shirt still lay on the floor of Jacob's room, another growl ripped through me.

Yet, she pressed only herself closer to me. I felt her body shiver as she moaned quietly. I slid her down to the ground. I didn't need to look at her face to see the pout that was quickly erased.

"Edward…. Hmm, Ed-Edward."

I kissed further down her body. Listening her say my name as if it were the only word she knew.

I nibbled on the cloth between the two cups of her bra; I looked up at her, the cloth still in my mouth, and gave her a smirk.

I continued on, I felt the soft muscles in her stomach rippled as my tongue traced patterns all over her exposed flesh.

When I reached her jeans I looked back up at her, her head was thrown back against the bark of the tree. I frowned at that; she deserved better than this, at least a pillow.

I scooped her up in my arms again and headed for the house.

She looked up at me like she was about to cry, "Only _I _could hurt myself this much in my dreams."

I stopped.

_What?_

"What? Did I hurt you, do you not-"

She cut me off with her lips, entwining her fingers in my hair again. I pulled back, confused.

"I mean when you go back to wherever you were, or when I wake up, I'll die, I can't live without this, the pleasure is just building a bigger hole."

I liked the way she used the same terminology for her pain as me, 'hole.' It made me feel more human, that I could relate to Bella this way.

"Bella, love, I am _not _leaving, even if you try to force me, and I swear to you that you are awake," I thought she had been joking at first, but she really thought she was having a dream or-_nightmare_. I cringed.

"Just don't do anything to wake me up."

She wiggled in my arms-uncomfortable with my stillness- pressing herself against parts of me that longed for her as much as throat. I threw back my head and something between a growl and a moan burst through my lips.

I rushed into the house and lay her down on the white couch, I looked down at her, she was obviously confused by my actions.

I gave her the smile that made her heart jump every time, "I'm only a man."

"You are _so _much more," she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me down to her.


	5. Setting Sun

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**sorry for not updating in forever, life got in the way.... my computer crashed, then I had to get it fixed which erased everything including my word, so I had to search around my house for that stupid disc and put word back on my computer and ugh!**

**So without further ado I give you chapter 5....**

_Previously-_

_I rushed into the house and lay her down on the white couch, I looked down at her, and she was obviously confused by my actions._

_I gave her the smile that made her heart jump every time, "I'm only a man."_

"_You are so much more," she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me down to her._

She felt amazing so close to me, her body slowing grinding into me. I could tell she was using all of her strength to pull at my hair, trying to get us close, as I was doing with my hands grasping at her waist, her neck, her.

"Edward," she gasped out when I went to her neck.

"Yes love?"

I looked up into her eyes with my chin resting on her collarbone.

"Oh, um, nothing I just- I like saying your name.... and you being her to hear it."

Her blush was so deep, so pure, just as she was. She was so innocent with her gorgeous brown eyes sparkling down at me, and her heaving chest causing my head to rise and fall, I loved her, I loved her.

"I will never miss it again."

"Don't be too quick to make promises," she pressed her hand against my cheek and I leaned into it. What had I gotten myself into? How long would it take for her to really trust my simplest of promises? I didn't know any of the answers, but I knew that I would be here, waiting, for that day to come.

I let out something between a sigh and a frustrated growl, "Well I guess I'll just have to show you how sincere I really am."

With that I wrapped one of my arms around her waist while bringing her face to mine for a kiss. I lifted her off the couch and took my time walking her up to my room, vampire speed wasn't necessary I wanted her to enjoy every second of this just as much as me. I placed slow kisses all along her jaw and neck all the way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I got tired of the speed, so maybe she could miss just a second of this.

I flipped her around so she was slung over my shoulder; this got a giggle out of perfect mouth. She wasn't even finished giggling when I laid her onto the couch in my room.

I ran out of the room to go fetch all the blankets and candles from around the house I could find. I was back in the room setting up for her at a speed I knew she wouldn't be able to follow.

She sat in a haze on the couch facing the wall of glass in my room. She looked wonderful with the way the setting sun played across her soft skin, I was jealous of the sun....but not for long.

I sprang onto the couch behind her and put my hands over her eyes. I led her to the pillows and blankets I had laid in the middle of the floor.

"Keep your eyes closed," I whispered into her ear before placing a light kiss on her temple.

"Of course," her unsteady breath made me want to chuckle.

I raced around the room lighting all the candles and I was back behind her with my hands once again covering her eyes.

"Open," I released my hands from around her eyes just as the last ray of sun splayed across the trees.

She slowly rose to her knees, spinning herself around taking in my dedication to her. I kept my eyes on her. The light of the candles made her eyes sparkle even more. She was truly the definition of beauty.

After such a long moment of silence I began to doubt myself, "Sorry, I mean I know it's not much I just, it's all I could do, I promise there will be more.... much more," I sat up and grabbed a spare blanket to wrap around her.

She let the blanket fall around her shoulders, I could see the tears welling in hear eyes; she was the most confusing creature ever.

"It's more than I have ever wished for, you could never give me anything better than yourself.... never try to," she glared at me, knowing my giving nature.

"You know me too well," I chuckled as I leaned into her only to pull her back down onto me.

"So beautiful," I let my finger slowly trace down her jaw before leaning in for the best kiss of my life, as every kiss with her was, would always be.

I let my hand explore her body, resting on the top of her bum. She ground her hips into me, "Oh God."

"No love, it's me, only 'Edward' tonight." I could feel the mischievous smile playing across my lips as she pressed hers harder into mine.

She let her lips travel down to my neck, "Bella, love..."

"Edward....Edward."

I held her chin in my hand, forcing her to look into my eyes, "I will ALWAYS hear you-ALWAYS." My voice came off more demanding than I meant for it too, she had to trust me again though, and I NEEDED her too.

"Edward, please-"

"Always. Forever."

"Okay..."

"No dear, only 'Edward'," I chuckled into her lips, moving down to her neck.

"Mmhmm, Edward, uhh Edward," I began to nibble on the pulsing skin below her ear, "Edward." She grabbed my hair trying to force me into her neck, and being the gentleman I am I obliged.

**Hope my symbolism wasn't lost.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. [I'LL UPDATE FASTER ;)] of course anything would be faster than last time.**


	6. Leave the Sun, Rainy Days Ahead

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE=)**

**Jake's POV**

The asshole, who does he think he is? She was mine! Mine! I was so close, WE were so close!

As soon as he was out of the window I was erupting into the 'alternate' me.

But you see, there is a problem with being a enormous wolf erupting with in a less than hundred square foot room, I had no way of getting out. I was so frustrated, but with that BLOODSUCKER being gone I could think a bit clearer, I obviously couldn't destroy my house, Billy would be furious. So I phased back.

As soon as I was back to the 'other' me I burst out of my house, my entire body already convulsing again. I sprinted down the road, into the forest.

As soon as I was three strides into the trees I phased, letting the anger over take me.

_DON'T_. The voice echoed through my head. Sam.

_**HE CROSSED THE LINE! HE'S BROKEN THE TREATY**_! I couldn't even attempt to take the anger out of my voice, but I couldn't take another step, why would he side with the bloodsucker?

_And _we'll_ deal with that later, you need to calm down, NOW._

Hmph, a command to 'calm down'? What was Sam's problem?

Go home Jacob. It wasn't a command; his voice was filled with sympathy. I preferred the commands.

I phased back as quickly as I could, just to get his voice out of my head.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, don't stop, please...." I couldn't believe how he could make me feel. He continued his attack on my neck as I lay on top of him. His fingers traced the pattern of goose bumps his cold lips left in their wake.

"Never." It was muffled as I pushed myself harder into his hold on me, both emotionally and physically.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, of course supporting almost all of his weight with his forearms on either side of my head.

He withdrew his lips from my skin, causing me to open my eyes.

"I love you."

"....What?" It caught me by surprise, not that I didn't love him- well I don't know, he left me. I should love him yet should I? He has to earn it. Of course.

"I. Love. You."

How could I not love him? I loved him, I loved him, I ALWAYS loved him. I could feel the goofy grin spreading across my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't- you don't have to say it back of course, I understand," he said as he brushed his fingers lightly across my checks. Then I realized I was crying.

"No- no. It's not that, it's just that.... I.... Love you....too, I just think I may have forgotten just how much."

"Any amount is enough, more than I could possibly deserve."

"You deserve fair more than I could ever give." Our voices had grown so quiet that with every whispered response we had to move ourselves closer to each other, I could taste his cold breath in my mouth at this point.

"I deserve nothing from you."

And that did it that put our lips together in a kiss that expressed what our words had failed to. We seemed to move together so well, molding to each other, sensing each other's movements before they were made.

I could not tell you how long we laid with each other, holding each other, kissing each other, loving each other, but it was long enough to get me tired enough to pass out.

* * *

"Hey! Alice said we could move back!.... and I see you two have 'forgiven' each other, haha little man here might finally get some, put it up here bro," I woke up to Emmett's voice ringing in my ears, not making much sense, I squinted up at him in time to see him putting up his hand awaiting a high-five, just as Edward let out a growl from beside me.

"Ah calm down! I get to crack a few, I mean I will eventually SOMEBODY'S got to give Bella the sex talk. I mean your too prude, and I hope she hasn't had it with Charlie yet, I'd hate to miss that! So here I am! Ready to give it to you, well her, you can listen too if you want."

"Emmett." It was more of a growl than words.

"Calm down, I could just take her over to Charlie's and tell him all about you too, tell him to give her the ol' father daughter chat, but you'd have to promise to let me stay and watch. That okay with you Bella?"

"Emmett."

"Charlie!" I hadn't been home since early yesterday. He had no clue where I was. He probably had the whole police squad out looking for me.

I was frantically running around the room trying to put everything in order.

"Bella love, what's wrong?"

"I've got to go." I could see Edward's face fall, and it was somewhat sweet, I didn't want to leave either.

"Oh. Why?"

"I've got to make sure he knows I'm okay, I can't just 'disappear' Edward.... no matter how much I want to with you...."

"Okay.... well I'll be downstairs, ummm you too have fun, and oh ya, Bells its two in the morning, I'm sure Charlie's passed out thinking your out with some friends, you've still got time to have 'disappear' into your non-sex bliss with Edward....losers," he scoffed as he walked out.

"Really?"

"Yes, love." He walked up behind her unwrapping her hand from around a candle and spinning her to face him. "So let's disappear."

Her favorite half smile spread across his face. Oh god....

"I really should get back soon though, I mean what if he does check on me or something?.... You can come back too of course!"

"Hmmm," a smug smirk appearing across his face, "Well actually I have some errands, and some things to talk to Alice about, maybe later, I'll take you home."

"Errands, at two in the morning?"

"It's the best time."

"Oh yeah what was I thinking of course it is," I rolled my eyes at him and a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"May I have the honor of walking you home?" He said with all of his amazing articulation, oh my god! He put his hand out and I took it with that goofy grin on my face again, damn human normalcy, if only I could dazzle him.....

"Oh, so we're walking?"

"No love." His eyes looked quite mischievous. Within seconds he swung me across his back and leapt out his window.

I. LOVE. HIM.

**FASTER UPDATE NO? haha PLEASE review, and another fast update will be on its way=)**


End file.
